Level 3 Guide 1
How to become level 3? ---- The first thing you should know, is that it is not easy to become level 3, it takes a lot of time and many months of game time to collect the money and the clothes needed to level. There are two ways to become level 3 and I will outline those for you here: A. Option 1 : the first way to achieve your goal is to have owned ONE shop without ever changing professions and you have to collect 2500 pounds (you will not need more if you use this option), you also need to be full clothed except mantel and houpellande and must have 100 reputation points also dependent upon the way you intend to choose as your own you will need a certain amount of stats:For state and army way, you need : 120 charisma, 60 strength and 60 intelligence. For church and science way you will need: 120 intelligence, 60 strength and 60 charisma. Upon meeting with with the count secretary he will take from you 1000 pounds to allow you to level and you will retain the remaining amount. Trust me you shall need all of it to pursue your studies. B. Option 2: You will need to meet all the same requirements except the monetary amount,IF you have preciously changed your level 2 profession (ie destroyed your first shop and created a new shop) in that case you need to collect 1600 pounds + the money you had left after levelling up from 1 to 2 and again the Count will take the 1000 pounds and you shall keep whatever the difference of the remainder is. So Yes while destroying shop is the way to level faster you if when you level up from 1 to 2 you not have a great deal of money on hand, but the cost is higher in the end since both cost you 1000 pounds and option 2 two adds 500 to building a new shop to level. Choices upon Leveling up! ---- The Chosen paths given at level 3 are permanent for now, there is no option to change it later, however the plan is that eventually a new level - 5 will be introduced later in the game at which point we will have the option of change. Keep in mind the introduction of level 5 is not in the foreseeable future so do not count on that option and choose wisely now. There are two choices. The state and army way or the second choice is the church and science way. So after you make that choice, you are leveled but you have another question posed to you the next day:That is when you choose the profession you would like in the way of your choice. Starting knowledge ---- State way *Master of Latin: 10% *Mastery of Greek: 0% *Mastery of Modern Language: 20% *Basics of History: 20 % *Study of government institutions: 20 % *Principles of law: 0% *Techniques of communication: 0% Army way *Master of Latin: 10% *Master of Greek: 0% *Master of Modern Language: 20% *Basic knowledge of the military : 20% Science way The profession in science (medicine), this way will be useful only when the diseases will be coded in the game. *Master of Latin: 10% *Master of Greek: 4% *Master of Modern Language: 10% *Basics of Biology: 20% *Elements of anatomy: 20% *Basics of Medicine: 0% *Diagnose bronchitis: 0% *Diagnose flu: 0% *Diagnose dysentery: 0% Church way The languages vary at the beginning *Master of Latin: 27% *Master of Greek: 15% *Master of Modern Language: 10% *Two virtues at 20% from the following seven (it’s random on level up) **The Good **Virtue **Temperance **Justice **Friendship **Pleasure and Delight **A seventh thing. Maybe the seventh sky. Or better: the seventh son of the seventh son *Aristotle's Moral Principles at 50% at the beginning *Logic at 50% at the beginning Studying ---- The first way is to study by yourself. Studying alone, gives less progression in percentages but if your county does not have a teacher in your skills area then sometimes you have no choice. To study alone you go in the IG University you click on “You can work here” There you will find three choices: *Improve one of your skills ? *Work in one of your skill fields ? *Look for new ideas ? The first option is to study on your own to increase a skill you already possess. If you are an IG Lord or Lady (i.e. you paid for the privilege via the In game token system) then you double the increase as compared to someone that does not have In game nobility. *With Lordship your gain will be between 2 to 6% *Without Lordship your gain will be 1 to 3% The second option is to find new skills in a domain in which you already have skills. You can also try to find skills in a domain you have some skills in but that is not your profession, Do note the chances are slim to find such, it can take months of trying to actually gain a positive result. The third choice is to try to find new skills in any area. If you think you are very lucky then this may be the option for you. Chances of getting new skills are very small. According to Levan it is 5 times harder than finding a skill in your chosen domains. Each of these options will cost you 5 pounds and it is obvious that you will not be able to work that day as your action for the day will be studying. The Final option is to take a class, a teacher can help you to increase you skills. The universities of the kingdoms are limited to two classrooms with a capacity of 5 students each. You will see very often there is no space available in the most popular classes as those spaces will be taken as quickly as they are opened up. For this reason it is vitally important that you look in the forum of your university, very often the rector will post a weekly schedule so students can prepare each day for what they will study and make time to be around to apply for the space in class as they are posted. It is also important to go there since the rectors ask what students want and base the class schedule of the week upon the input received in the forum. Those are the two classes of the day, you click on SEE and there you can view the complete cost (teacher wage, maintenance cost, and if there is an additional county tax charged for the class) as well as the number of free places left. If there is a free place you click on the button to take the class. When you study with a teacher, you gain more progression on your skills than you do by studying alone. Here are the %'s: *With In game Lordship between 8% to 12% *Without Lordship between 4% to 6% The gains for the two study choices is limited by the requirement of the skills as some skills require that you learn other skills before you will see a percentage gain in the skill at hand. Note: Language is not like other skills, but that will be explained later in Guide 2. Source Unknown Category:Guides Category:Level 3 Guide 2